Abc's from Malfoy and Hermione Ron, too
by Lark4560
Summary: Malfoy and Hermione are making a book. It was supposed to ahve Harry but Ron came instead. This is what they came you with. OneShot.


Okay so This is ABCs about Malfoy and Hermione, obviously. Hermione is in italic's, Draco is in bold, Ron is in underlined, and ginny when she shows up is noraml.I hope is doesn't get too confusing.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_A is for Arrogant. _**You love me anyway.**

**B is for Book. I bought you one for Christmas.**_Don't tell me!_

_C is for Cat. _**That thing is evil.**_No he's not. _You know I agree with ferret.

**D is for **Dumb. _No it's for Draco. _It's for both. Draco is Dumb. **Hey shut up Weasel. **_Knock it off boys._

_F is for Funny. _**I agree. **Funny as in ha ha or as in strange? **Strange.**_Funny. _Oh which one? _-.-Funny. _**-.- Strange. **_You're sleeping on the couch. _**Funny. **_Too late._

**E is for Egotistical. **What does that mean? **Shut up Weasel, you made me sleep on the couch. **_It means you think big of yourself or you have a big ego. _Oh so E is about Malfoy? **Yes. **_Of course._

_G is for Great__**.**_** You are honey. **_You're still sleeping on the couch. _**Rats.** But you are great Hermione. **Kiss up.**

**H is for Hermione. I love Hermione. **Eugh, I think I'm going to be sick. _Aww…you're still on the couch. _**Crap.**

_I is for ice. _What? Why? _Cause that's the color of Draco's eyes. _**Thank you. Glad you noticed. **That's the color of my eyes too. **Shut up. Go away. **_I'm sorry, Ron, but this is 'ABC's from Malfoy and Hermione. _But it says Ron too. **That was a typo. Go away.**

**J is for Justice. **_Why? _**Because it was you that brought me to justice. **Oh gross. _What? I slapped him around a couple times. _Can I try? _No. _**And no.**

_K is for _**Christmas? **_No honey Christmas is spelled with a C. _Yea, a C. _Shush Ron you spelled it with an S. _**Hah. So what does it stand for? **_Kiss. _Yick.

**L is for **Loser. **No love. **_Aww… I guess you can sleep in the bed._

_M is for Malfoys. _**Yes because I proposed. **But I can still break it up. M is for Mistake._ Ron I will marry Draco. _**And there is nothing you can do about it.**

**N is for never. **_Why? _Because you'll never be together. **No because we'll never be apart. **_I already said you could sleep in bed. _**I know. **Man, you are whipped.

_O is for obvious. _What? How was your relationship obvious? _Dear, would you care to explain? _**Right, well, when we fought it was because there was sexual tension. So we were destined to be together. **_It was so obvious. _**Only a blundering fool like you, Weasley, could miss it. **So when you know who and harry are fighting…? _Yep. Voldemort wants Harry._

**P is for perfect. **_Aww that's so sweet. _I don't get it. **Hermione is perfect. **Yuck. _Don't you agree Ron? _Yes but coming from Malfoy….. **Weasley you are in some serious denial. **You know Denial could be a river in Africa. _Ron, listen to me. I am marrying Draco Malfoy. _Like deliver could mean someone's liver. **Love just leave him be.**

_Q is for _Quacks. _Ron!! _I'm going to need to see some quacks. I know why Harry couldn't come. **Weasley if you interrupt my fiancée again I will hurt you. **_Thanks sweetie. _What will you do? Bite me with your ferret teeth? _You know weasels and ferrets are close cousins. _**Gross.**

**R is for **Ron. _Ron go away. _**Yes beat it. **_What were you going to say? _**R is for rich. **_You know I liked Ron better. _Hah **What? But we are. **_Yes but you promised we could name our first kid Ron. _Really? **When I'm half asleep it doesn't count.**

_S is for sexy. _I'm going to puke. **Thank you. **_You're welcome. So can our first kid be Ron? _**No.**

**T is for time. **_Why? _**Cause our timing was perfect. **Uh yep here it comes. Here it comes._Thank you sweetheart._

_U is for Uvula_**. **Eww. What is that? **Why would you pick that? **_Because when you yawn in the morning I can see your uvula. I think it's cute. _Am I being ignored? **Yep. **_Yes. _Aww Hermione.

**V is for Valentine. **_Because you will always be my valentine. _**I was going for the day I asked you out.** That day has been ruined in my life. _Ronald Weasley! _**Yea. Ronald Weasley. **_Both of you knock it off._

_W is for Work. _Why? **Cause that's where we met after the war. **So you met her at her bookstore? _Yes isn't it romantic? _What were you doing there? **Scoping out hot girls. **_What? But-but- _**Hermione you were one of those hot girls. **Okay that's creepy.

**X is for…..What is it for? **_Xylophone. _What? **What's that? **_The only word I can think of. _**What is it though? **_A muggle instrument. _Oh are they fun? **Moving on.**

_Y is for Yours._** Because you will always be mine right? **_Exactly. _I think both of you should permanently visit Lockhart in his ward. _Shush._

**Z is for Zero. **I know this one. It's because you have zero chance of marrying Hermione. **No it's because You have zero chance of marrying Hermione. **_Ron I agree with Draco. _Don't deny your love for me. **Hermione doesn't love you.**

_Now I know my ABC's. _**Next time won't you sing with me? **

No. **Shut up. **_You're not supposed to be here. _Hey guys. **Great she-Weasley's here. **_Hi Ginny. We're almost done. _Ooo can I see it? **Why is She-Weasley here? **_To pick up Ron._

**He can't drive? **Yes I can! _No you can't Ron. _**HA ha ha ha ha aha aha aha aha. Whew. **I can drive! You guys E comes before F. _I need to fix that. How did we mess up? _**Don't worry no one will care. **I care! **Shut up, he-who-can't-drive. **I can I swear. **So do I. Every day. **_Ron go with Ginny. Draco please don't fight. _**Well since you said please….. **_Thank you. _Com'on Ron. No I must win Hermione's heart back….. No….You'll never take me alive…..nooo……. **Hermione do you love Ron? In that way? **_No of course not. _**Good just checking.**


End file.
